The Interview That Shocked All
by ILoveWriting97
Summary: New Story! All I'm going to say is that it is a Leddie Story
1. Chapter 1

_Hey so this is another Hollywood Heights story because I'm just obsessed! It's about Loren being on a morning talk show doing an interview that starts a lot. Enjoy!_

**Loren preforms and once she is done she looks into the camera and puts up a heart in her hands and mouths I love you**

I-Loren Tate everyone, now Loren why don't you come sit down

L- Ok

**They sit down**

I- So I am here with the incredibly beautiful and talented Loren Tate

L- Aww thank you so much

I- I mean it. You're amazing

L- Thank you

I- Ok I'm gonna just jump right into it, you're dating Eddie Duran

L- Haha yes I am **(blush)**

Cr- Claps

**A picture of Loren and Eddie singing If There Was No Music on the screen**

L- Ahh that's actually one of my favorite pictures of us

I- So how did Leddie come about? You won his contest, worked on one another's songs and then just fell in love?

L- Not quite, well yes I won his contest and then we worked together, but then we became friends first

I- Really?

L- Yeah because at the time he was engaged to someone else

I- Chloe Carter

L- Mhm but anyways so we hung out a lot and talked a lot and then along the way he and Chloe broke up, then we spent his birthday together and that night he walked me to my door like a proper gentleman and um he kissed me goodnight. **(Massive Blush)**

C- Awwwww

L- It was really sweet but then after that night we were like you know you just got out of a relationship and it would be way too soon to start another one so we decided to just stay friends, cause we loved our friendship and didn't want it to end

I- Clearly that didn't work

L- haha right! So the next day when we came back from a meeting with our managers we started working on some music and once I stopped playing he kissed me again and eventually we were just like ok we clearly really like each other so why not give it a try. And so we did, we went public with it and yeah along the way we fell in love

I- Wow that's a long story

L- Yeah it sure took a while

I- Ok well now I want to show the inside of your dressing room

L- Oh boy

**Camera goes to her dressing room and all you see if flowers everywhere. Loren couldn't stop laughing while the crowd clapped.**

I- So I went there earlier to go say hello and I walked in and thought I was in a flower shop

L- I was actually as shocked as you, believe it or not

I- Ok explain this

L- So I walked in and just had a blank look on my face. I was just like what the heck? And then I found a little note and it turns out they were all from Eddie

C- Awww

L- Yeah he is the sweetest. I am definitely the luckiest girl in the world

I- So I can guess he likes to surprise you huh?

L- Oh my goodness all the time! Especially when we're apart

I- Well I have another one from Eddie

**Suddenly a video plays and it's Eddie**

E- Hey beautiful I am so sorry I couldn't be there with you today. I miss you so much. Have fun and I will be home soon. (Hand heart) I love you babe

L- (Whipping away tears) Oh my god!

I- Aww. Well not to overwhelm you but we have on more and I'm sure it will be your favorite

L- Your kidding

I- Nope, guys bring it out

**The guys bring out a huge and tall gift. Loren runs over and immediately starts tearing it apart.**

L- What on earth is this?!

I- I don't know keeps ripping

**Suddenly Loren rips off a part and out pops Eddie! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

I- We are back with Loren Tate and our very special guest Eddie Duran. Loren, you still look completely shocked

L- I am! What are you doing here?

E- What I can't surprise the love of my life?

Cr- Awww

E- No I mean I missed you and we haven't been apart this long before

**Kiss**

I- How long has it been?

E- A few weeks

I- That must be hard

L- It is, but we talk all the time

E- Yeah thank god for FaceTime, I can't stand not seeing this beautiful face

I- So Eddie let me just say on behalf of I'm sure everyone here and watching, thank goodness you didn't die

E- Yeah so am I

Cr- Laugh

I- Loren what was it like for you? Eddie being gone? I can imagine it was hard

L- It really was, but, um, you know I never gave up on him

I- What do you mean?

L- I know it sounds corny, but I would have felt it in my heart if Eddie were really gone

Cr- Awww

E- She never gave up hope on me, that's one of the things I love the most about her

**Hand Kiss**

I- Now before you go I want to play a little couples game with you two to see how well you two really know each other

L+E- Okay

I- Alright Loren let's start with you, what if anything would Eddie say about you annoys him the most?

L- Oh easy, that I have very low self-esteem

I- Eddie?

E- She's right

I- Excellent! Ok Eddie same question for you

E- Oh the same thing, my low self-esteem

I- Loren?

L- Yep

I- Awesome! Ok Loren back to you, what is eddies favorite food?

L- Any kind of takeout

E- HAHA

L- I mean it! He's almost burnt down the apartment what seven times since we met?

E- Maybe ten

I- HAHA

L- He can't even make tea!

E- Oh well yeah I will give you that one

L- See, and also if were driving and he's hungry he goes to the first takeout place he can find

Cr- HAHAHA, Clapping

I- Adorable. Ok Eddie and what's Loren's favorite food

**Eddie and Loren turn to each other and start hysterical laughing**

I- What?

E- Loren why don't you say it

L- Oh no that's ok

I- What is it?

E- Well I'm going to get a lot of hell for this after we leave here but when Loren was little her favorite food was lasagna, but she could never say it right

I- Oh because of the silent g

L- (Blush) Yeah… You're gonna get it later Ed

E- Love you babe…

L- Mhm

E- See!

I- Haha, alright we are officially out of time. Thank you both so much, y'all are adorable and I wish you the best

L+E- Thank you

Cr- Clapping

**Camera starts pulling away and you see Eddie whisper something in Loren's ear, she laughs and they kiss.**

*****_Ok guys. I have more but only could post this much for now. Thank you again so very much for all the amazing reviews and comments. Have a great day/night. Xoxo. -F_


	3. Chapter 3

**Loren and Eddie in the car:**

Loren- I still can't believe you're here! But what about the rest of your come back tour?

Eddie- Yeah, um, that's the thing…

Loren- **(Pulls away) **what?

Eddie- I have to fly back tonight

Loren- **(Whining) **Eddie….

Eddie- I know, I'm so sorry babe, it took me forever just to convince Jake to let me come for a few hours

Loren- I hate this. I hate being apart from you for so long, I miss cuddling with you and kissing you

Eddie- Oh yeah, how much?

**Loren leans in and crazy kisses him**

Loren- Does that answer your question?

Eddie- Oh yeah….

Loren- Oh so I forgot to tell you, I hope you don't mind but I've been crashing at your place

Eddie- You know it's not just MY place

Loren- **(Smile) **Yeah it is

Eddie- Well, let's make it official!

Loren- I don't know…

Eddie- **(Jumps closer) **Think about it, you've been there more than I have in the past six months, you have like half of your closest there. Why not?

Loren- I just think, I don't know, I just, not now

Eddie- Well you know what I think, know, just that I love you and you love me, and it would be perfect!

Loren- mmmmm **(kiss) **I **(kiss) **Love **(kiss) **You **(kiss) **Too **(kiss)**

Eddie- So….

Loren- …

Eddie- Come on! Would you rather live with mom and pop or your amazing, hot boyfriend that you love so very much?

**Loren smiles**

Eddie- What?

Loren- You just called Nora mom

Eddie- Hah, yeah I did, wow ok then

Loren- Aw Eddie

Eddie- Again, so…?

Loren- I'm gonna say, yes **(Eddie smiles) **But we still need to tell mom

Eddie- Okay

Loren- Oh and don't think just because you called her mom I said yes

Eddie- **(Arms up) **Hey I'm just as surprised as you are

Loren- Okay, well let's call her and see where she is

**She moves closer to him and puts her phone on speaker**

Nora- Hey sweetie

Loren- Hey Mom where are you?

Nora- Max and I just got home why?

**Loren and Eddie look at each other**

Loren- Um nothing I just wanted to talk to you guys about something, and did you see the interview?

Nora- Not yet

Loren- Ok so um I'll be there soon, love you bye! **(hangs up)**

Eddie- Why didn't you tell her I was here?

Loren- Because I want them to have the same amazing surprise I had

**Kiss**

Loren- But if you ever mention my lasagna secret again I will kill you!

Eddie- Ha okay

**At the Tate House:**

Loren- Hey guys

Nora- Hi honey

Max- Hey Loren

Loren- Okay I have a surprise for you two, so close your eyes

Max- You didn't have to

Loren- Just close them!

**Eddie comes in and stand in Loren's place**

Loren- Okay open!

Nora and Max- OH MY GOD!

Eddie and Loren- SURPRISE

**They all hug**

Max- Our whole family is whole again

Loren- Not for long

Eddie- I leave again in a few hours

Nora- Nonsense you just got back

Eddie- Jake needs me back by morning

Max- Aw man

**Nora pulls Loren's arm up**

Nora- LOREN ELIZABETH TATE WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR FINGER?!

*_I know you guys hate cliffhangers but I find them so funny! __ Thank you so much for the love! 3 xoxo ~F_


	4. Random Note

_**So I have no life and over the past several months I have come up with 511 of my favorite quotes I have heard so far regarding Leddie**_

My favorite Leddie Quotes (not in order):

1. Loren, she means everything to me, and she thinks she lost me

2. I'm really glad you came into my life

3. The more I learn about her the more I want to know.

4. I'm falling for her.

5. I love you, I love you too, don't ever leave me. Never babe

6. Yeah, I love him

7. The girl I'm in love with

8. I love him, I miss him

9. Of course he loved you more than anyone he has ever loved.

10. Your my girl

11. At least I have one fan left, and that's my girlfriend

12. Back at ya beautiful

13. Do you think he loved me?

14. She changed my life

15. I need to get in touch with her

16. I love Loren

17. You will never know what it's like to be in love

18. I've been inspired

19. In the dark I lost my way, until you came and I hope you'll stay

20. I loved him so much

21. I can't take this anymore. I've got to get to you

22. I'll never get to tell him how much I really loved him

23. My inspiration was you

24. I'm proud of you

25. My girls a star, it doesn't matter, not if your not with me

26. can't wait to see you

27. Your a good friend

28. Yeah well your extremely cute

29. I'm in love with Loren

30. Loren is way more mature than you'll ever be

31. I miss him every second of everyday

32. I'm a lot better when your around

33. Im not gonna stop seeing Loren

34. Don't let them change you, you are perfect just the way you are

35. I just want to make sure you stay that natural down to earth loren, you know, the one I fell for

36. I have to see Loren

37. You look beautiful

38. Besides when your strong, it's really sexy

39. I just wanted to come over and surprise my girl

40. Everything was just so perfect you know, the way we found each other, the way we worked together, the way we loved each other, how could we of had it all and have it taken away so fast. It's just not fair

41. Why stop time? We can just stay here, exactly where we are

42. We have all the time in the world

43. I've never been up here before with anyone, except... Eddie

44. If i had to redo that 1000 times, I would kiss you 999 times. And what about the last one? We never would of left moholand

45. I was afraid of my feelings for you

46. All I could think about was you and us

47. Thank you for getting me, thank you for letting me

48. You, your song was amazing and you killed it during the duet

49. Her eyebrows are fine, there beautiful

50. Leave us alone, stay away from anyone close to me

51. Don't talk to her like that

52. Have you ever been in love?

53. Well I hope one day you'll feel the way I do about Loren

54. Friends no matter what

55. I really like her

56. Wow u look amazing

57. I think it was the best night of my life

58. The kiss didn't scare me

59. Our spot

60. I don't have to be secret about the way I feel about you

61. I just feel bad, she's probably staying at my place to feel closer to me and I know if the roles were reverse I would do the same

62. Your so great

63. I don't want to talk about that, I just wanna hold you

64. I felt you and I knew I had to come

65. I don't care about my career or any of that I just care about you

66. I'm coming with you

67. I just want it to be safe for him to come home

68. Fine take me out of the equation just think about Eddie

69. I just need to be where I feel closest to him

70. He talked about me, yeah all the time

71. I would feel it right here if Eddie were dead, I don't feel it here

72. This business will eat you up alive, and that will kill me

73. She's really talented

74. She's the next big thing sign her while you can

75. You ok?

76. I'm looking out for her

77. Where does that leave loren?

78. Ill do the movie if loren is the lead

79. Twitter brought us together

80. Check out this amazing new talent

81. Kicking back with the brilliant loren Tate

82. I had Eddie Duran and I lost him

83. You taste good

84. And then introduce this beautiful special guest Loren Tate

85. You just can't get enough of me can you? No I can't

86. Thank you for being honest with me

87. I want him back

88. The crowd loved you, you were definitely the high point of the evening

89. To the best one set song in the history of the MK

90. You looked hot

91. The duet was smoking, it was the only part of my night that had some heat

92. I'm in love with loren

93. Where's loren

94. Let me call Loren

95. I need to tell her I'm ok

96. My family

97. Your song was amazing

98. No get her out of here she's gotta play that festival

99. If you trust her then so do I

100. Your cute when u sleep, when your awake to

101. We didn't get a proper goodnight

102. Your gonna be just fine

103. She's great

104. She's really down to earth

105. She really gets me

106. There's something really special here

107. With loren I can tell her things that I've never been able to tell any girl I've dated

108. I didn't expect to have this strong of a connection with her

109. All I know is I really like being with her

110. It was amazing

111. I want him here in my bed with his arms around me, playing his music

112. Your worth the risk

113. You were so good, you were so good, just like I knew u'd be

114. Of course I was at the concert

115. I love seeing u up on that stage

116. I'm coming with you

117. Ask me anything

118. The whole world is about to open up to you

119. Stay true to yourself and your style, it's what I love about you

120. I think it was the best night of my life

121. We make a great team

122. I love working with her

123. Eddie I... Back at ya beautiful

124. These are new times

125. It means your cute

126. I loved your performance tonight

127. The songs were pure and heartfelt and I loved ever second of it

128. What do you need a degree for your gonna be a rockstar

129. I love the way u believe in me, you make me feel like I can do anything, cause u can

130. I've gotta be strong for Eddie

131. Everything I've done I learned from Eddie

132. I don't want to leave until I know what's going on with Eddie

133. Where is he?

134. I've got to go find him

135. You should be proud of your performance tonight.

136. It's was epic

137. You were phenomenal

138. You were u up there, u shined

139. Thank you for everything

140. This was the best spring break

141. It's all because of you

142. I need loren

143. I need to see her

144. I just want loren to know I'm ok

145. What if somebody u loved thought u were dead, wouldn't u do everything in the world u could to let them know ur ok

146. I miss him, all the time every second of everyday

147. We tell each other things, truthful things

148. We're open and honest with each other, makes for a much healthier relationship

149. I can drive loren home

150. I want to show u something

151. She's in good hands

152. She can do anything she puts her mind to she's fantastic

153. Loren plays sandy so Chloe stays out of my life for good, u do that and I'm in

154. I am always gonna love everything you sing

155. We make a great team

156. I need to make sure loren is taken care of

157. It concerns me here to cause I'm looking out for loren

158. I don't want to see her get hurt

159. I'm trying to take this slow but I really like her

160. Anyone who hurts loren has to deal with me trust me

161. I promise

162. I just want to be with you and forget everything else

163. Your next

164. You have a world of potential

165. I miss u already

166. Do I get credit for that? You get a lot of credit for that

167. You found me, Of course I found u, what did u think you could just run away from me, that's the last thing I ever wanted to do

168. I missed u so much, I missed u too

169. I've seen all the wonderful things that have been happening for you, I'm thrilled, I wish u could be there to share it with me, I wish I could be there too

170. Hurry up and get better so u can come back to me

171. I do like the sound of that

172. I can post bail right now

173. He has to spend the night, but he didn't do it

174. Am I dreaming

175. I knew it

176. Where were u y couldn't u tell me anything that happened?

177. Nice place you've got here

178. I wish he were here to do that

179. U know what I wish this was

180. U guys were such a cute couple

181. U guys were just performing and so in love

182. I'm gonna dedicate it to Eddie

183. She's a mess

184. It's not ok

185. Loren u loved Eddie and he loved u

186. She loved Eddie and from what I could see Eddie loved her back

187. I don't know if I would have that confidence without him

188. She met him and fell in love, real love, and he fell in love with her too as its just such a great story

189. Eddie would of wanted me to record the song

190. Don't sing for him sing to him just like he's here with us and its just you two and your goofing right around the piano bench all flirty with each other pretending that nobody else would notice

191. If u song to him I think you'll be fine

192. That's for you Eddie

193. The whole world thinks I'm dead

194. I have to at least call my father and loren and let them know I'm ok, who's loren, my girlfriend

195. I have to talk to them

196. I have to let them know I'm ok

197. I need to talk to my father and my girlfriend and let them know I'm alive

198. There's people I love and they have to know I'm ok

199. She's all I can think about, the only thing that matters

200. I'm proud of what Eddie and I had together, I wouldn't mind sharing it with the world

201. Eddie was right, music can save us

202. Is there news about Eddie

203. Best news in the world? Eddies alive!

204. He's alive he's alive!

205. What about loren, did u call her to

206. Mhm Loren

207. Honoring Eddie's memory

208. The only other songs I want to record are Eddies

209. It's hard not having Eddie here to back me up

210. My heart aches for him

211. I think you underestimate how protective Eddie is of loren, it's like he's her big brother

212. Their in love

213. And I can't tell my loved ones I'm alive

214. If I can't see loren ill at least dream of her

215. It makes me feel close to him

216. She's needs to feel close to Eddie

217. I just want loren to know I'm ok

218. I don't want to let him down

219. I just miss him

220. Did u get that message to Loren

221. I really want to get her that message

222. The best part, meeting Eddie Duran, he changed my life

223. I never would of gotten to where I am without his help

224. I wanted to honor Eddie

225. U know most people knew Eddie the star, but I got to know Eddie the person

226. he always stood up for what he believed in, and taught me to do the same

227. he taught me that I had to have faith in myself and to never be afraid of my talent,

228. he had a huge impact on my life, he completely changed it

229. the only way I know how to repay him for that is three music so that's why I wrote this new song

230. I'm sure if Eddie could hear u now he'd appreciate you defending him

231. I just wish that I could see him one more time and talk to him one more time because the pain of not being able to be with him is really hard

232. The whole time I just felt like Eddie was with me, it's been helping me and guiding me through it

233. That was so great

234. I think that anyone that thought that wasn't paying attention, the songs were pure and heartfelt

235. I'll come see you right after

236. I think she knows what she's doing, I'll be ok, I hope so

237. Loren needs to know

238. Loren and I were just starting our relationship, really the way you talked about her it makes it sound like you guys were together a very long time, yea well we should of been, that's how solid our relationship is,

239. u need to understand I need to get in contact with her

240. I can't stand that I'm putting her through any pain

241. Have faith in me, I do

242. I can take care of myself, I know you can

243. I wanna help

244. I need you

245. I love how much she believes in you

246. I don't want her to change your music, I don't want her to change you

247. Promise me you'll be strong

248. And if Kelly tries to put me in something slutty? I'll bring a camera?

249. I know what I want now

250. I need to focus on what important now, am I on that list? U are on the top of that list

251. You didn't have to follow me all the way home, but I did enjoy seeing u in my rear view mirror

252. I just wanted to make sure you got home ok

253. She told me she'd tell the police I didn't do it if I ended things with Loren, and you didn't even consider it? Not for a second

254. I fall in love with a boy

255. Thank you for telling me Eddie loved me

256. Love you

257. I wanna be truthful

258. I want to tell u how I feel

259. U are nothing like Chloe

260. R u ready for this? R u kidding I've never been more ready for anything.

261. I'm trying really hard not to go insane

262. I want a real kiss goodbye

263. I'm not going anywhere

264. We should do a duet

265. Another thing we have in common

266. You are anything then boring

267. You have talent

268. Way better then half way decent

269. I think you could be a star

270. I know one thing, my mom definitely would of approved of u in the contest

271. You look great

272. I am impressed

273. What a nice surprise

274. Surprising you for no good reason

275. You brought me flowers

276. I knew it

277. I'm so happy to see you

278. Kelly knows were fooling around

279. I was just thinking about you

280. I don't want to mess up your great song

281. I needed someone to talk to and you came in mind

282. I'm glad you called

283. You have a world of potential

284. If you think it's right then yes

285. Mwah

286. u have what it takes to do this

287. I wanna work with you

288. The lovely loren Tate

289. It's my favorite gift

290. I want you there

291. She's great

292. It's not that exciting, no it is, but mostly cause ur in it

293. That was so great

294. I don't talk about this with anyone

295. Look at you you domestic goddess

296. I feel so comfortable w him now

297. I really like lorens attitude

298. She looks just fine

299. What I can't do that, of course you can

300. If any of my friends were as cute as u I might still be in touch with them

301. Besides causing someone that I'm very close to a lot of pain

302. Ur Eddie Duran's girlfriend

303. I'm trying to keep loren away from people like you for as long as possible

304. Have you seen loren

305. Loren it's me call me as soon as u get this

306. Ever since we started seeing each other there hasn't been one night we haven't spoken

307. Never been in love before

308. He's not mad at her

309. He wouldn't believe she sent that text

310. Ever since she won the contest her and Eddie have been attached at the hip, inseparable

311. I thought u were Eddie

312. I just want to talk to him so badly

313. I just want to know he's ok

314. How is he?

315. How's Eddie

316. I'm gonna go make sure too

317. He's gonna want me there

318. I've got to make sure he's ok

319. He's not dead

320. He's not

321. Her and Eddie were really becoming an item huh? Inseparable

322. Eddies girlfriend

323. He didn't do it

324. I didn't do it, I know

325. You have things to do, none of that matters

326. It was amazing

327. She meets a lot to me

328. It's worth the chance I have to see her

329. Eddies been ur biggest fan since the beginning

330. Right before our first make out session

331. I was gonna call you back but I thought I could do one better

332. What's wrong?

333. I can't believe you went there, there were so many cops it was so risky

334. Is that romantic?

335. I don't think any guy has brought me flowers before. What is wrong with these guys?

336. Your next you know

337. Your gonna be great

338. You have nothing to worry about ok?

339. Ms. Tate

340. I just hate knowing that he's out there and might need our help

341. Mom I'm going to find him

342. I don't care ojai isn't that big ill drive around and look for him

343. I'm keeping faith

344. I believe in him

345. U gonna call me when u get back in town

346. Spending the night with Eddie

347. I feel better now

348. You look like you want to kiss me. Is that such a bad thing?

349. Loren Tate, we meet at last

350. Trust me she will know its me. It's Eddie!

351. I almost ran right off that stage that would of been spontaneous. Well I'm glad you didn't

352. What do you think?

353. Ok truth time

354. I can and will pretend

355. Did u just use the g word

356. Their just in aww, yeah of you

357. Where will you go? Home

358. Since I've been missing you nothing seems right

359. Just wanna be kissing you

360. Can't sleep at night

361. I'll be fine

362. Every time I sing in front of people and it was good was because of Eddie

363. I don't know if I would have that confidence without him

364. He helps me through it

365. U see the good in people

366. I heard that new song it's great

367. Let me help

368. Ur gonna be great

369. You came

370. I like working with her

371. I just want to make sure she doesn't get hurt. Well u and I have that in common

372. That's when I realize we were becoming friends

373. Does being a rockstar mean you have superpowers?

374. I want to talk about you in this outfit

375. Do u approve? Well I just bought every copy of you album with my mind

376. I could use a second pair of eyes

377. This is my spot. No this is my spot. No it's mine.

378. Lets be adults about it. Rock paper scissors

379. I want you to stay

380. I know I have one good song. Thanks

381. R u ok?

382. Loren that's incredible

383. That is a great idea

384. R u sure everything's ok?

385. Keep this spot just between u and I

386. It'll be our secret

387. I'm glad we ran into each other. Me too

388. See you soon loren Tate

389. Wait ur planning on dating her?

390. She's a star

391. The more time I spend with her I know that

392. Never push her to hard

393. R u kidding did u hear the songs?

394. There beautiful thank you

395. It's gonna be a great night

396. I'm gonna sing a song that Eddie Duran wrote. At first it was misunderstood but I just feel its so beautiful and heartfelt

397. Give it up for loren Tate

398. Alright then I'll walk there. I have to see Loren

399. What if she doesn't show? She will

400. I don't care. I need to go

401. I need to believe she'll be there

402. Eddie Eddie is that you

403. I was here waiting

404. Eddie Duran just kissed you

405. kiss me goodnight

406. I loved your performance 2 nite

407. I thought the songs were perfect

408. I just knew he'd be there

409. When can he be released?

410. No pop get her out of here I dot want her worried about this

411. I thought I saw Eddie

412. Just calling to say I miss u and I wish we were together right now

413. Hey everything ok?

414. Ok another time then, definitely

415. I think you and Eddie work great together

416. I warn u I've been having a pretty lucky day

417. It was amazing. It was like the whole city belonged to us

418. It was really sweet

419. We kissed

420. He kissed me goodnight

421. That was like one of the happiest moments of my life

422. My feelings for Eddie

423. It was just about as real as it could get

424. My heart was racing

425. What do u think changed? Eddie believing in me

426. Keep it just strictly professional with loren. That's easier said then done

427. She's beautiful

428. I thought I saw Eddie

429. I've got to make sure he's ok

430. It's Eddie. And he has flowers

431. Yea what's going on

432. I was just excited to see what Kelly has planned for u. And to see u again.

433. Eddie u r moving up in class

434. I promised u a night out and that's what we're gonna have

435. I feel like royalty

436. My date

437. Eddie. Date.

438. Once ur album comes out and it's a huge hit

439. I had a blast

440. We're good. We r good

441. I hope u had a nice night last night. I did.

442. Honestly, I think it was the best night of my life

443. I know we spent the night together but we didn't sleep at all

444. That was perfect

445. Loren u alright?

446. She's fantastic

447. Ur my background

448. It's time for the world to discover loren Tate

449. I'll call u later

450. Well definitely hang right after I get back

451. What's wrong

452. Can't wait to see u when I get back

453. I'm glad I made it here before the end of your shift. Me too

454. R u ok? Yeah I'm great

455. Your Eddie Duran. Who's better then u?

456. Serious relationship

457. Being at eddies would help

458. I'd tell u about it

459. Can she mean so little to u. Miles away from u?

460. I didn't peg u as the jealous type, I am not jealous. Maybe a little bit. I'm more worried

461. The big kiss

462. And then I kissed her...

463. Can I tell u something?

464. U want to kiss him though don't u? I do I do

465. Eddie Duran just kissed u

466. Ill see u later

467. Hey sleepy head

468. Did I shine up the sky? If we were outside I'm sure you would

469. You shined

470. I am not your secret admire

471. There she is

472. He touched the lives of so many. But none more than mine

473. Im singing for him

474. The person u love having a memorial for u

475. I have to get in contact with her

476. I'm your new girlfriend

477. I was on my way out. You were?

478. What are u doing can u come over?

479. I thought we were on that level where we could share stuff

480. Only on special occasions

481. He's here in LA

482. I'd tell u about it

483. That was incredibly sweet of u

484. U should be in this picture get in here

485. I hope you celebrate afterwards with 3 pastrami sandwiches

486. I could feel eddies presence the second I started singing

487. I thought I saw Eddie

488. What about Loren?

489. Eddies girlfriend

490. Loren needs to know

491. His fairly tale relationship w u

492. Come back to u

493. I need you

494. Who would of thought we were so much alike

495. I'm opening for a superstar

496. Whenever he played for me

497. Alive?

498. Not only do I know u can b a star. I'm going to make sure I help u become one

499. I really thought and hoped it would be Eddie

500. Your career is about to take off

501. He'd be crazy not to jump on the Loren Tate express

502. I wish I had ur confidence

503. Those Duran boys are irresistible

504. You know what I like the sound of? Uh kissing me?

505. I didn't know u had such a mean streak

506. You know we might drive up to max's beach house to spend the night again; it's really romantic up there

507. You've never been there

508. You are dating an internationally beloved pop idol

509. I'm not the one that got pulled up on stage by Eddie Duran this weekend

510. I was starting to think I fantasized you

511. What do u think I should do?


End file.
